meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Tenebris
Magnus Tenebris was the former head of the Rausten Magic College until his death in 582 UB. He was well known as a strong wizard of great ability. His stern expressionless demeanour was legendary across Liken. He currently holds the record for the longest Archsage of the Rausten Magic College, serving from 547 UB until his death in 582 UB. Magnus believed that students should be allowed to pursue whatever field of magic took their interests, including necromancy. In fact Magnus ran the necromancy class himself. The students would say that it was a theoretical class only, but this has never been proven. Tenebris was found dead inside his office. The cause of death is unknown, as was the strange scratching that was heard near his graveside for the month after his burial. It is later revealed that Magnus was able to escape death by becoming a lich. With his hidden identity as the former Commander of the Trident Association, it was he who ordered the kidnapping of The Commander as a newborn. It can be argued that the entire events of the campaign were as a result of his actions, placing Magnus as the true antagonist of the main campaign... The Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Black Speech According to Old Man Swiths, Magnus Tenebris was the one who sent necromancers from the Meritocracy of Bergahorn in the days before the Enmity with intent to cause harm. This was in contrast to the accepted history that the delegation defended itself from a hostile Armanian party during peace talks. The Future is in the Past Magnus is encountered for the first time during the first trip back in time with Xaro. The Heroes of Time appeared as spirits ad were able to spy on a meeting between the Archsage and Weelen Holist, a High Elder of the Theocracy. Zenaxus realises that the two are able to plan the events of the Enmity and explains to the others present about his past. However Magnus is able to hear them and creates a loop of events; Zenaxus suffers as a young boy because of what his older self said in the past. A Magical Ability Magnus is seen accepting a young Raynard Olivier into the magic college. He appears visibly confused by the young boy's appearance. Foresight It is revealed that Magnus had visited the Cave of Origin in 562 UB and became obsessed with defeating the evil of many faces and many names. It is later shown that before his death he was the Commander of the Trident Association and that he is ultimately responsible for the kidnap of The Commander as a newborn. Magnus dies a few years later as a result of a curse creeping up his arm, but is able to escape death by becoming a lich. He is later seen talking with Luther Render about the new commander, and the need to protect his identity. Magnus suggests he should act as the face wherever possible... The Frozen Fort Magnus is waiting at the Frozen Fort in the Frostbite Mounts for the heroes. There he begins a ritual to turn Jiamat into an undead dragon. The heroes attempt to stop this ritual but are unable to. Now with a dragon under his command, Magnus tries to kill the heroes but is slain alongside Jiamat...Category:Character